


Dreamvergence

by bloodypeters



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Allegiant, Allegiant Spoilers, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dead Tris, Divergent Timelines, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, F/M, Gay Male Character, Gen, Lesbian Character, Love, M/M, Nightmares, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship(s), Violence, alive lynn, alive uriah, fight, post-Allegiant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodypeters/pseuds/bloodypeters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the faction system abolishment and the war, things have changed a lot. Indeed, a new kind of divergence has appeared. It is called Dreamvergence, and it can be extremely dangerous. Those who have it are called Dreamers. Blake Hampton is an eighteen year old girl. She is Divergent, and she's supposed to be a Dreamer. Except she's not. Yet.</p><p> </p><p>FYI: in this story, Tris is dead but I decided to bring Uriah and Lynn back. Tobias aka Four won't be a major character, at least at the beginning. He will however have an important role.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamvergence

 

Prologue

 

Darkness. That was all she could see. Endless, pure darkness. She thought she was just dreaming, having a nightmare, so she tried to wake herself up, unsuccessfully. She then began to feel that too familiar crushing feeling that something bad was going to happen. _“It's just a nightmare, you're okay, everything is okay”_ , she thought, trying in vain to reassure herself.

 

It was cold, and she realized that she was only wearing her nightgown and she was barefoot. She began to walk, little steps at first and then after a few minutes she walked faster, almost running. She kept screaming for help, asking if anybody was there, looking for answers. After a while, maybe thirty minutes, maybe two hours, she could not know, she heard people whispering. They were whispering and laughing but she could not see them, her eyes could only see darkness.

 

She started to spin around. That's when she saw it. The huge spotlight, a few feet above her head, blinding her. It was directed at her, so that she could be seen by all the people in the room, or wherever she was, but she could not see a single thing around her. She raised her head and started to look frantically around even though she could not see anything. People busted into laughter so she stopped and looked directly in front of her with eyes filled with terror.

 

Then another light was lit and she could see everything. There were people all around her, seating and observing each of her moves, smiling and laughing. She was standing in a large circle. The ground was covered with dust and sand. There were columns and lights everywhere. It seemed to her that she was in a circus.

 

She liked circuses, she found it very funny and seeing all those clowns, beasts and acrobats had something magical. But she was always the one sitting in the crowd, not the one in the middle of the room, being watched and judged by thousands of people. But this circus was different. It looked more like a freak show, and she was the freak making people laugh.

 

She woke up screaming and crying until someone came bursting into her room, rushing towards her. That person pinned her arms behind her back with one of their hand so that she would not hurt them. They wrapped their free arm around her chest to calm her down, telling her reassuring things. When she finally calmed down, she passed out.

 

********

 

Chapter one

 

_three days earlier_

 

“Blake, would you please stay awake during this class?”

“Sorry,” I said sitting back up in my seat, yawning.

 

My maths teacher, Mrs. Cooper aka Pain-in-the-ass, rolled her eyes and turned back to the blackboard behind her where she was writing things that I will never understand. But that is how things are now, I need to go to school to learn things I probably won't even need and will forget them anyway. And if I don't, I won't graduate, and I will never get a well paid job.

 

Ten years ago kids around my age had to take an aptitude test when they turned sixteen, so they could know in which faction they truly belonged. That was before Jeanine Mathews, the leader of Erudite, decided she could kill people because of who they were: the Divergents. And that's not even the only horrible thing she did. She exterminated a whole faction, leaving just a bunch of survivors behind her, because they were in charge of our city. This faction was Abnegation, the selfless. Because of their selflessness they were put in charge at the very beginning of the faction system, which seemed to be the most logical thing to do.

 

Anyway, Jeanine was the one who developed the very famous simulation serum which was used during the aptitude test and also for the Dauntless initiation. She used it to manipulate and control all the Dauntless members and made them kill all those innocent people. It was also a good way for her to discover who was Divergent or not.

 

Now the faction system has been abolished because people who were not part of a faction, the Factionless, decided to take the power and established a tyranny. That way they were sure to be able to control everyone and prevent them from leaving the city, and going outside the fence protecting the city from the outside world. But then a movement of rebellion called Allegiant rose.

 

They wanted to get out of the city. They wished for a better life, but they discovered something else there. In fact, they found out the city we live in is actually called Chicago, and that we were an experiment to help get rid of “unwanted characteristics” such as violence and greed. People we called Divergents were actually the cured ones, the normal ones, and not the dangerous and sick ones we thought they were.

 

Now that everything has changed, we are more free than we used to be. We can wear whatever we want without worrying about the colour or style of our clothes, we can talk and be friends with whoever we want, we can be who we want to be.

 

For me it was easy to adjust to this new lifestyle because I was only eight years old. I used to be Candor. I don't remember much about my faction. The only thing left of the faction system is the aptitude test. Indeed we can ask to take it when we turn sixteen so we can know if we are Divergent or not.

 

I asked to take it the day I turned sixteen and that's how I knew I was Divergent. They also told me I had an aptitude for Candor, Amity and Dauntless, which is extremely rare considering the fact that Amity were the peaceful and pacifist ones, and the Dauntless were the brave and often violent ones. They said I was special, and that I will soon be very strong. I'm still waiting for that to happen.

 

The thing is, about three years ago a new kind of Divergence appeared. Apparently the Divergence gene evolved but not for every Divergents, only the young ones. They said Divergents around fifteen or sixteen will be affected by this evolution, but those older than thirty won't be because their metabolism could not change anymore.

 

I don't know much about this new kind of Divergence, the government is trying to keep it a secret to the non-Divergent community and Divergents who did not evolve. The only thing we know is that it is called Dreamvergence and those who have it are called Dreamers, so I guess it has something to do with dreams.

 

I remember the day when the government decided it was time for the population to know what was going on. I was watching TV and all of a sudden the show I was watching got interrupted. The screen went black for a few seconds and then the logo of the government appeared. After the abolishment of the faction system and the end of tyranny, the new government chose a phoenix as the new symbol of our city because it reborned from its own ashes.

 

Then we saw a woman in a lab coat, I think her name was Cara something, along with two other people in lab coats too. That's when they told us about Dreamvergence and how to know if we are Dreamers or not. They said nightmares were the first sign. But not simple nightmares. Nightmares in which we are facing our biggest fears. They also told us to immediately go to the old Erudite headquarters if we thought we were Dreamers so we could get more informations about it. They said we could only tell our closest relatives.

 

What is bothering me right now is that I am eighteen, it has been two years since I know I am Divergent and I still did not evolve. Not that I would complain about that because it seems to be causing a lot of problems, but I know it is not normal. There is definitely something wrong with me. I asked my doctor several times about it and he told me I was just probably slower than the others. Great.

 

The bell rang, indicating the end of my school day. Finally. Sometimes I wish the faction system was never abolished so I would not have to go to high school and learn things I don't care about. After I went through the school's doors it took me about ten seconds to spot my mother's car parked right in front of the school in a way that it would be impossible for me not to see it. Damn it. I headed straight to the passenger seat. I took a deep breath before going in.

 

“Mom, I already told you a billion times I can take the bus to go home! Stop doing this, I'm not a kid anymore,” I said the minute I got in the car. She sighed in exasperation and looked at me.

“No you can't. You're Divergent AND you're eighteen, which means that you will soon become a Dreamer. There are people in this neighborhood who are not particularly nice to people like you. I just want you to be safe okay?”

“Yeah I know mom, thanks for the reminder. I can protect myself you know, I have friends who taught me some self defense stuff”.

 

That was true, my friend Trina has an older brother who taught her some stuff from Dauntless initiation. His name is Luke, he is nice but he always looks sad and depressed. I think he was around my age when the war happened, that would explain a lot.

 

“Well good for you Blake, but I'm still not letting you go home by yourself. Not after what happened to your brother. I can't loose you too”. There it was. The fatal argument, the one you can't argue on.

“I know mom,” I simply said.

 

What can I say after that anyway. Everytime we argue on this, she brings my brother's death back on the table. How are we supposed to grieve properly if she keeps talking about it so much? We have to move, it has been almost eleven years since he died. I was so young, around six or seven, when it happened. I barely remember him. His name was Bellamy, he was two years older than me. He died when Dauntless traitors attacked Candor headquarters to hunt Divergents. He got caught and a Dauntless traitor leader shot him in the head. Eric I think. Luckily I was in town with my dad that day.

 

“Look Blake, I'm sorry to bring that up again but it's how I feel. I may not be Candor anymore but when I have something to say, I say it.”

“I know mom, it's okay. I get it”.

 

She smiled at me and started the car. After the faction system abolishment the government decided to renovate the whole city, steps by steps, starting with the biggest buildings to make them habitable. The city is still in renovation but everyone has a home now, even the Factionless.

 

My parents and I moved to South about five years ago. We were one of the last families to get a home. It has been hard for my parents to get used to the new system. They still have some of Candor habits. They always wear at least one thing black or white, and of course they say what they have to say, no matter what it is.

 

“Did you have any nightmares last night?” my mom asked. She asks that question everyday. I think she might be even more stressed by this Dreamvergence thing than me.

“No, mom. I haven't had any dreams nor nightmares over the last two years. It's not gonna change during one night,” I answered rolling my eyes, as always. I'm still a teenager after all, right?

“Better safe than sorry.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

 

I miss dreaming. Sleeping without dreaming may be restful but when I wake up I always feel like I missed something. I mean, if I can't dream, then where is the point? Dreams are representations of human thoughts, we dream when we just let go and let our spirit wander. It's a privilege. It's like a little diamond and it has to be protected at all cost. It's my little diamond and I can't protect it because my mind is fucked up. Or at least that's the only logical reason I can think of.

 

I met Dreamers once. They were at the end of their training and weren't allowed to talk about it. I asked them if it was normal not to dream at all before becoming a Dreamer. They said it was normal and it generally lasted for about one month in most cases. When I told them it has been two years since I had a dream while sleeping they told me it wasn't possible. They thought I was joking and they left. I feel like I have a dysfunction or something. I only told my parents about it. I tried to ask my doctor but he did not believe me either. Why would I lie about something like that seriously?

 

When we got home, my father told me I received a letter from the Dreamvergence Research Labs or DRL. It said that a Doctor named Cara Dickinson wanted to meet me tomorrow at 3.00 pm and talk about my aptitude test results and my non-existent Dreamvergence. She is apparently the “leader” of DRL.

 

I put the letter on my desk and went back to the kitchen. My father was making dinner when I entered the room. I sat on one of the chairs of the counter and waited for questions. Then my mother came into the kitchen with a glass of bourbon. That glass was for her, not for my father. They aren't like other people, she drinks bourbon and reads the newspaper while my father cooks dinner. It always have been that way and always will.

 

“So, what was that letter about honey?” my father asked. I sighed before answering. I never liked this kind of questions. Each time I feel like I'm guilty of something, but I'm not.

“It was from the leader, or whatever she is, of DRL. She wants to meet me.”

“What for?” my mother asked, laughing a bit. She always laughs when she is perplexed.

“To talk about my soon-to-be Dreamvergence and my aptitude test results,” I answered, my voice shaking a bit on the last word.

“Really? That's...” my father started, but I interrupted him.

“Weird? Worrying? Stressful? Scary? Yeah that's pretty much how I feel right now,” I blurted out sarcastically.

“I was gonna say “interesting” but that works too,” he said, giving me a reassuring smile.

“Look, honey, I'm sure it's just a random visit okay? They must have noticed that you are still a normal Divergent and not a Dreamer. That's it. Nothing to worry about,” my mom said.

I wasn't really convinced but I answered anyway, “Yeah, thanks mom.”

 

After dinner, I went straight to bed. I had trouble to find sleep that night. I guess I was a bit stressed. When I finally fell asleep another dreamless night began. One without freedom nor hope. Another void, dark night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this was the first chapter of this story. Let me know what you think, be honest please. Also, I write in english but I'm french so there might be some mistakes and I would appreciate if you could tell me and correct them so it won't happen again. That would be great!   
> Anyway, did anyone noticed who was Blake's dead brother, Bellamy? For those who haven't, he was the boy who got shot in the head by Eric in Candor headquarters in Insurgent.  
> I am currently writing chapter two so I might post it in a few days.   
> I hope you enjoyed reading this, because I really enjoyed writing it!


End file.
